Daffodils
by XxKurayami no tenshixX
Summary: He knows his time is up. The vines has taken its roots in his chest. Could feel the daffodils that blooms and suffocates his lungs. And it wouldn't be long before it starts to suffocate him too.


Izuku was in the living room, curled up on the couch listening to the sound of the clock ticking away.

The room was splashed into a dark abyss, the only light that was there were from the streetlights that slipped through the closed curtains. It was well passed midnight already, but yet he was still up. He was waiting. Despite Kacchan saying not to wait up for him, Izuku couldn't help it. Ever so often, Izuku would check his phone to see if Kacchan would text him. Sadly, there was none besides the text Kacchan sent him which was two hours ago.

He dropped his head to his knees to sigh. He was debating to just admit that Kacchan wasn't going to come home again, and simply just slip into their bed, which feels awfully empty without him. His head snaps up when a quiet _ding_ rung out from his phone.

Checking his phone in hopes that it was a text, only to his dismay, it was only a notification about an Instagram post from Kirishima. His thumb hovered over it before sighing and tapping on it.

It was a video, loud music played in the background as Kirishima loudly sung as he threw his arm around Kacchan who looked annoyed but didn't brush off Kirishima's arm. It was at Kirishima's place. Izuku watched in silence as Kirishima pushed his cheek up against Kacchan's own whilst continuing to sing his heart out before laughing as Kacchan pushed Kirishima's face away all the while muttering out shitty hair. And then a grin split from Kacchan's lips.

The video continued to replay, disrupting the stifling quietness of the room. But all Izuku could do was just watch. There was a painful squeeze in his chest that left him breathless. As if something was pricking his lungs and his heart. Izuku never paid any attention to it for all he could think was just how genuine Kacchan's grin was. Has he ever grinned like that to him? Has he ever look like that, as if Kirishima hung the moon, to him?

Izuku let out a shaky breath, no. He was just overthinking. Yes. That's what it is, he must be just overthinking things because he just misses Kacchan a lot. That's got to be it. Surely there's nothing going on, Kacchan and Kirishima are just really close friends. Such close friends that Kacchan just drops everything that he was doing and run to Kirishima when he calls. Such close friends that whenever they see each other, it's as if no else existed besides them two. Such close friends that when they sit together, their shoulders brushes and their knees bumps into each other. Such close friends that they look at each other as if... as if they were lovers.

Izuku's breath sped up and he gasped as if vines were curling around his chest and constricted his lungs, it just kept constricting as they stole his oxygen from him. Izuku drops his phone as he grasped his chest. Tears springs out from his tightly clenched eyes, as a dull pain that increasingly became more painful resonates from his chest.

It felt like hours before the pain finally passes and Izuku is finally able to breath smoothly again. Izuku's breath was shaky and shallow, it was the first time that it actually hurt him. Before, it was just a small pain that was easily passed off as chest pain. But this, this was different.

And it made Izuku scared.

* * *

Izuku blearily opened his eyes, he realizes that he somehow made it to the bed. Just that, he shot up. Does that mean that Kacchan came home? He stood up and opened the door to peer out to the living room. His heart plummeted as he realized that everything was still in place and there was no sign of Kacchan. He turned around sighing and cursing himself for hoping. If Kacchan never once came back home after getting a call from Kirishima, what would make this day any different? He promptly stopped as he sees the mess on the bed.

A cold icy feeling washed over him.

He then took a hesitant step forward, and then another and another until he stood over his side of the bed.

He reached down to grab a bright yellow petal that was slightly tainted with blood. His hand shook as he let go of the petal. No, no, no, no this can't be happening! Maybe, maybe the petals flown in from a opened window. Izuku knows he's grasping at straws but it's better than admitting. He goes over to the sliding window that opens out to a balcony and swishes the curtains open only to see that the sliding window is closed.

Izuku steps backwards and falls down with a thud , tears spring from his eyes and a cry rips from his lips.

Kacchan doesn't love him anymore.

He doesn't love me.

Izuku lurches over as he claws his throat as he coughs and coughs. The same vine-like feeling came back in full force, constricting his lungs until it was painful to breathe.

No matter how many times he's coughed, nothing came out. He could taste iron in the back of his throat and it makes him gag.

Finally after dry heaving for a couple minutes. Tons of bright yellow petals fluttered out of his lips, tainting his lips red.

Izuku stares as the petals makes a tiny pile under him. Tears obscures his sight as he off-handedly thinks about how beautiful the petals are if it wasn't the fact that the petals came from him and they were tainted with his blood.

Izuku cups them in his hands and headed into the bathroom. He throws the petals into the toilet, after he cleaned up and made sure there's no more petals in the bedroom, he flushes the petals away.

Izuku crawls back into the bed, exhausted to the point he could go to sleep again.

Was he not good enough? Was he lacking something to the point that Kacchan has to confide in someone else?

Tears ran in rivulets down his cheeks. He pressed his face against his pillow has he sobbed. He's always been a crybaby, even back when he was a child. Once the tears started, it never stops. He curled into himself for comfort as the vines showed themselves again and began constricting his lungs once more. There was a tickling feel at the back of his throat but no matter how much he swallowed, the feeling never disappeared. He closes his mouth refusing to cough, the petals began filling his mouth and all Izuku wanted was it to stop.

He blacks out afterwards.

Izuku wakes up once more only to the feeling of arms wrapped around his waist. He stirred and stopped as he felt lips pressing against the back of his neck.

"Sorry I didn't come home last night. Shitty Hair drunk too much and blacked out like a stupid ass that he is." Izuku didn't know how much it hurt to hear Kacchan talking.

Steeling himself, Izuku places his hand over Katsuki's own. "It's okay, Kacchan. I understand, Kirishima is lucky to have such an amazing friend like you around." He feels how Katsuki stilled for a short second before his arms tightened around his waist.

"I know, if he didn't have me around. The world would have eaten Shitty Hair alive." Izuku laughs quietly even when tears began to fall again when he notes the affection and adoration in Katsuki's voice.

Izuku coughs harshly and a tiny petal falls from his lips. His heart thumps rapidly as he feels Katsuki shifting over him, before Kacchan can see the evidence. Izuku clenches the petal in his hand, "Are you okay, Deku?" Izuku presses his face against his pillow, to stop Kacchan from seeing his tears, and laughs even as his coughs continue to persist.

"I'm okay, Kacchan! It's just a cough."

Kacchan grunts before settling back down. He should be happy that Kacchan's back, however, he couldn't find it in himself to act happy.

"I love you."

Katsuki froze, Izuku waited in bated breath as he waits. After a minute, he feels Katsuki relaxing again and then hears him hum and only his searing lips, that presses against his shoulder blade, are his answer. He doesn't say it back, and it sends a pain through his heart. Izuku subconsciously rubs over his chest.

It hurts.

* * *

It's been several months since he first coughed up petals. Fortunately, so far it's only petals that he's spit out, however, the petals are becoming larger which concerns him.

The unfortunate is that Kacchan was disappearing more often, it always revolves around Kirishima. Kirishima got injured? Kacchan runs right over. Kirishima's feeling sad? Kacchan runs right over. Kirishima wants to hang out? Kacchan runs right over. Kirishima's drunk at a bar? Kacchan runs right over. And every time Katsuki left, he didn't have the heart to tell him to stay with him. That he didn't want Katsuki to leave him. So he keeps silent and always tried to be understanding about it. Though it never lessens the pain though, and it probably would never get easier as Kacchan always seems to put Kirishima as his top priority.

Izuku sighs as he finishes his patrol around the city, it was an uneventful day and another day where he hasn't seen Kacchan. He rarely comes home, always having an excuse to stay over at Kirishima's place.

Even then when Katsuki does come home, it doesn't make up for all the time he's been gone. He shows him affections of course. Apologies always spilling from his lips and how he would make it up to Izuku for leaving him days on ends without even a single phone call or message to let him know that, yes, Katsuki was still alive and well. He wonders if Katsuki even realizes his apologies aren't even genuine. Nonetheless, Izuku upholds his understanding boyfriend facade and reassures Katsuki that it's fine and that he understand. Even when he wants to break down in tears and question if he did something wrong.

He steps into his hero agency. He was thoroughly exhausted, from always waiting up for Katsuki only to again admit defeat and come to a realization that he wouldn't be coming home once again and it didn't help that he had a coughing attack during his patrol and promptly hurled out more petals.

He's never told anyone about his condition, and he wanted to keep it that way for as long as he could. He never had the heart to tell Katsuki, so what made him think that he would have enough guts to talk to someone about it?

"Deku!"

Izuku turns around to see Uraraka waving at him as she jogs over to him.

"Uraraka!" Izuku smiles widely as she hugs him.

"Oh my gosh! I feel like I haven't seen you! How have you been?"

Izuku rolls his eyes but smiles, "I've been doing well, how about you?"

Uraraka smiles and responds saying she was good and they proceeded to catch up.

"Bakubro!"

Izuku and Uraraka turn around as they see Kirishima running towards Katsuki who was walking through the sliding doors. They watch as Kirishima throws his arms around Katsuki's shoulders. Katsuki grunts as he places his hands on Kirishima's waist and pushes him. Watch as they head to where the communal showers were, but that doesn't stop them from noticing how Katsuki places his hand on Kirishima's hip.

If that wasn't a big enough sign that something was going on between them, Izuku doesn't know. At least Izuku can finally confirm that there is something there instead of assuming. And god did it hurt to see. No one, besides their personal group, knows that Katsuki and Izuku were in a relationship. So no one batted an eye to the open display of affection.

He hears Uraraka gasp and feels her eyes on him. He grimace as he feels the burning of tears welling up in his eyes. Dammit, of all times, his waterworks decides to show up now?

"Dek-"

"Don't." Izuku says as he feels the sliding wetness on his cheeks. "Just please... please don't say anythi-" Izuku clamps his hand over his mouth as the vines rustles in his chest and the feeling of his everything being wrapped in thorns sends him over the edge.

He feels the petals tickle the back of his throat, but this time, it was different. It feels as if something was lodged in his throat and was trying to come out from his mouth. He didn't noticed that he was running until he could hear Uraraka shouting his name in concern.

_Please, please don't have Uraraka follow me_ . Izuku thinks as he slams the door to the bathroom. He almost doesn't make it into the toilet before he was hacking up the flower lodged in his throat.

He didn't bother closing the bathroom stall, he fell to his knees before dry heaving into the toilet bowl. He feels the ridges of the flower brushing past his throat, and then the taste of iron flooded his mouth. He cries as he continues to gag.

God why was he such a crybaby?

He finally manages to cough out the flower. His bleary eyes looks down and in the midst of the blood, he sees that instead of petals. It was a full size flower. The flower seemed wilted, the edges of the petals were wrinkling and had a faded color to it that it makes the flower look ugly and discolored.

A daffodil.

Unrequited love.

He laughs at the irony as he feels another flower coming up. He doesn't know how long he's been retching, but after he was done. He could barely move from where he sat. He stared at the daffodils that floated on the surface of bloody water.

He barely registered the small hand resting on his back.

"Deku.."

A soft yet trembling voice called out to him. He feels Uraraka kneeling by his side.

"How long..?"

Izuku lets out a breathy sigh, there's no way he could lie about this.

"For several months now."

Uraraka's face comes into his view of sight and sees her eyes filled to the brim in tears. He lets out a shallow laugh.

"God, I must be lacking something if.. if he has to go to Kirishima. I thought we could've been perfect, I've spent so long chasing him. Spent so long longing for him. Spent so long hoping he would love me back. And then he returned my feelings. I felt like I was at the top of the world! I thought I had it all. I thought we had something special. But now, I don't even know if he even loves me anymore. He probably doesn't if I'm in this ridiculous predicament." He turns to Uraraka, big fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I not have something that he wanted? Why wasn't I good enough? Why, why, why..."

Izuku sobbed as he spills his feelings to Uraraka. He buries his face in his hands as he let a heart wrenching sob.

"I love him so much, Uraraka. Please, please tell me, what am I lacking? What does Kirishima have that I don't? Why am I not good enough? Why am I always so low on his list of priorities?"

Uraraka wraps her arms around him as he cries into her chest. He feels her tears soaking his clothing.

"Deku you're not lacking anything. Don't talk that way about yourself. You're so perfect, so perfect that I can't believe that Bakugou can't see that. I don't know how he can't see just how amazing of a person you are! God, he's so damn lucky to have such a kind, wonderful spirit like yourself as his partner and he can't even see that. Goodness I'm not good at this, please don't cry, you're making me cry!"

Izuku couldn't help but laugh as he hiccups. He's so thankful to have such a wonderful friend like Uraraka in his life. After he calms down, Uraraka speaks again. "So, hanahaki disease, huh? Are you going to get surgery or.."

Izuku pushes himself from her and looks at her before shaking his head.

"No, no I'm not gonna get surgery."

At that Uraraka begins to protest, for the other option was choosing to die from a love that was not returned.

"I'm sorry Uraraka. But I just can't, I don't want to forget the memories and love I have for Kacchan. I don't want to forget him."

He laughs cynically as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Please, it's my decision. Please."

"Okay.."

Izuku could see how much it hurt Uraraka to say it.

"Okay, just, please. If it gets worse, please don't keep silence. I want you to know that I'm there for you. So if it gets worse, please tell me. For the love of God, tell me, I don't want to just one day get told that you died without me knowing."

Izuku smiled and nodded, he couldn't promise her that he will.

"I'm so glad to have you as a friend. You're so amazing, Uraraka."

Uraraka chuckles before shaking her head and wrapped herself into Izuku. They held each other in the bathroom stall.

"No, I think the amazing person is you, Deku."

* * *

A few weeks have passed after Uraraka found out. Izuku doesn't know how he feels after spilling everything he has bottled up. But he feels a lot lighter than before.

It was the weekend, and Kacchan decided to take him out on a date to compensate him. Izuku remembers being always excited to go on dates, to simply just spend time with Katsuki. But now, he feels as if Katsuki is doing this all out of obligation. As if he doesn't want to be here considering how many times he looked at his phone, and Izuku tries not to show how hurt he is seeing Katsuki's lips upturns into a smile and the look of adoration in his eyes. And it wasn't even for him.

It was for someone else.

Everything took a turn for the worse when they arrived home from their date. They barely walked through the door before Katsuki's phone dings. Izuku watches as Katsuki brings out his phone and curses before pocketing it. He looks at Izuku and a weird look flashes across his face before disappearing just as fast the expression showed.

"I got to go, Kirishima texted me and it sounds like he needs me."

Izuku bit his lip, an odd sensation passes over him. His eyebrows furrowed and he feels angry. Angry at everything. Angry at Katsuki. Angry at Kirishima. Angry at himself for letting this go for so long. It was a rare sight to see Katsuki home and they even gone on a date that they haven't had in a long time for heavens sake! And now he's leaving him again.

Izuku doesn't know what possessed him, but he sees himself reaching out to Katsuki and grabbing his wrist.

"No, I want you to stay with me."

Katsuki looks at him and Izuku could see his eyes narrowing.

"I don't have time for this, Deku. Shitty Hair needs me."

"Yeah, but I need you more than anything right now." Izuku shoots back as he glared at Katsuki.

Izuku watches as Katsuki's face morphs into anger and the tell tale sign of him about to start yelling. He watches as Katsuki just sighs before cupping his cheek. Izuku continues to watch him as he feels Katsuki's thumb brushing over his cheek.

"Please, Deku. He needs me."

_I need you._

"Okay..."

Izuku closes his eyes, the same burning feeling of tears threatening to slip. He feels Katsuki's lips brush against his own, but yet it felt like a short second and then he was gone, leaving him feeling cold.

Izuku walks over to the window to watch Katsuki getting into his car in a hurry without sending a single spare glance. His lips trembled as he watches the car drive off into the distance. As the car disappears from view, Izuku slides down and buries his face into his knees as he sobs.

Why the hell did he let him go so easily? He should've fought more vigorously about it. Goddamn it! He was Katsuki's boyfriend! Yet he just let him go so easily to another man's embrace.

Why was he so pathetic?

He rushes into the bathroom and started gagging. His clammy hands clenching the rim of the toilet tightly to the point his hands were white. For several minutes all he could cough up were just blood. The flower in his throat refused to budge where it was and every time he tried, blood just continued to spill from his lips. He let out a broken keen as tears spilled from his eyes.

God, he wanted Katsuki so badly. He sobs as he finally got the flower out of his throat. He could hear the rustling of the vines in his chest, could feel how they held him much more tighter. Could feel how he could barely breathe. Could taste the blood on his tongue and how it seems to choke him with it.

Oh how much he needed Katsuki right now.

* * *

Several months passed and soon a new year befell them. Izuku forgave Katsuki again even when his apologies weren't genuine, but it never changes the fact Katsuki has damaged their relationship greatly after he clearly chose Kirishima over him. When Katsuki was home, a thick tension hung over them. None of them both addressed it, they don't even communicate with each anymore. No more dates. No more cuddling. No more sweet kisses. No more whispering sweet nothings. They've basically just became roommates instead of partners. But it never bothered him because Katsuki always left anyways, he never tells him where goes anymore. Izuku doesn't care cause he knew where Katsuki goes every time the silence was too much for him, but he decided to just simply turn a blind eye to it.

If he chooses to ignore it, he'll save himself from getting his heart broken every time.

His disease was getting worse and worse as time continued on. His attacks were getting longer and more intense. He found himself unable to properly breathe as the vines in his chest grew more restless. The vines have grown over time and he could feel how they were taking up the space in his chest.

Izuku knew he didn't have much time left. The daffodils have grown into their final stages. The once wilted and discolored flowers that he threw up in the bathroom at the agency, have all grown to become vibrant, yellow daffodils. And god were they so beautiful, but yet foretold the inevitable tragic ending that was coming.

Izuku was changing in a desolate locker room. He didn't feel like interacting with people today and so he decided to go and change in one of the locker room that were located upstairs. No body enters these rooms unless it was absolute necessary but other than that, everyone went for the locker rooms on the ground level, it was easier access.

So it took him by surprise when he heard loud footsteps coming his way. Izuku didn't know why he panicked, but he did and grabbed all of his things and rushed into the furthest bathroom stall. Just when he locked his stall door, the door that led into the hallway slammed open. Izuku removes his feet so that whoever was there didn't see his feet showing from underneath the opening of the bathroom stalls.

He hears the tell tale sound of the door being locked and a loud bang onto one of the lockers.

"Gah! What if someone is in here?"

"Oh shut it, there's no one here. No one barely uses these fucking locker rooms."

Izuku knows that voice like the back of his hand. He stilled as he listens. He could feel his heart freezing in place.

"But still!"

"Shut the fuck up, Eijiro. I want you so fucking badly right now. I can't wait."

"Okay, okay... fuck Katsuki!"

Izuku bit his lip, the burning sensation of tears forming. But surprisingly they didn't spill. He leaned his head back as he listens to the moans and grunts.

"Fuck, fuck... God I love you so fucking much Eijiro. So fucking much."

Izuku closes his eyes as his hands shook and his breath shook violently.

"Ahh.. I love you too Katsuki! Right there, oh god! Right there, right there I love you so much. I love you so much you wouldn't even know it. Ah!"

Izuku could hear his heart ripping to shreds, he leaned forward. His shoulder shook with such force as his hands clawed his chest as he bit the inside of his cheek to stop from gasping out. The tears rolled silently as he listens.

When it was too much to hear, he covers his ears with his hands as his face twisted.

He finally removes it when he hears no more sounds. He felt like dying, the vines rustled violently knocking his breath away.

"Hey Katsuki...? When are you going to tell Midoriya? Look this is wrong, I feel bad going behind his back, but, I love you so much that I can't help but continue it and I know you love me too. When... when are you going to break up with him?"

Izuku stills as he hears Kirishima talk.

"I'm sorry Kiri, fuck, soon. I'll tell him. I'll break up with him and then soon, we'll be together. We can finally fucking be together."

Izuku feels like he was sucker punched in the stomach.

"O-okay... I trust you. If you say soon. Then soon."

Izuku shook as he cried silently. Katsuki was, he was... he was going to break up with him.

"God, this is why I love you so much."

Izuku hears a giggle. A fucking giggle!

"I love you too. I love you so much too."

Izuku doesn't know how long he waited but when he heard the door finally opening and then being closed. It was like a flood gate has been opened.

Izuku cried with all his heart out.

It was at that moment that he realized that the vines were rustling no more. There was a strange quietness in his chest.

But he couldn't bother to be happy when his world was about to end.

Why was life so unfair to him?

* * *

It was the weekend once more. But Izuku didn't have the energy to even feel. Ever since the whole locker room scene transpired, he's been on autopilot. He doesn't even know what he's been doing the whole week.

Katsuki was home again. But he didn't spare a glance at him. He was on his phone texting away, probably to Kirishima. Izuku was curled up on the couch, a large space in between them.

He was watching TV, however he was far too distracted to even properly watch.

Ever since the incident, his disease took a nosedive for a worse. He's actually surprised that he hasn't blacked out at work with his attacks acting up more often.

He knows.

He knows his time is up. The vines has taken its roots in his chest. Could feel the daffodils that blooms and suffocates his lungs.

And it wouldn't be long before it starts to suffocate him too.

So he begins writing.

Writing to all the people he loves. His friends. Yagi, who was a prominent father figure in his life. His poor, poor mother whom didn't even know what was going on. He felt regret but he couldn't worry his mother, he couldn't tell her what was happening in fear she would try to stop him. He knows that she would try. But it'll be okay, she'll be sad for awhile. But she has Yagi, he'll comfort her and make sure that all her needs are met.

Uraraka.

He feels remorse.

_I guess I won't be able to keep my promise with her._

And lastly, Katsuki. The man that he fell in love with so deeply. So deep that it hurts. He wrote a lot to Katsuki. So much things he wanted to say but couldn't. So he wrote it in letters. After finishing with all of the letters, he placed them gingerly in a box. He grabbed the lid and wrote _To Everyone_ on top. He places the box in the closet of their shared closet. Hiding it so Katsuki wouldn't find until his passing.

Izuku doesn't even realize he has drifted off until he feels the couch shift. He looks up and sees that Katsuki was standing. Katsuki sends him a brief look.

"I'm going out."

_I'm going to Kirishima's._

Izuku stands up, and like before, grabs Katsuki's wrist. Katsuki looks at his hand and then travels up to his face. They looked at each other in silence. It was a depressing thought that it was the first time in a while that Katsuki has looked at him in the face.

"Won't you stay with me, Kacchan?"

Katsuki sighs before removing his wrist from Izuku's grasp.

"Can't, sorry babe."

Izuku bit his lip. He would've bent in half by now and would've just simply let Katsuki go. But not this time.

"Why not? You haven't been spending time with me at all."

"Look I'm sorry babe, I'm just busy. I'll make it up to you."

Hot, cold anger courses through Izuku's body.

"Oh, you're busy. Busy doing what? Fucking Kirishima?"

He watches how Katsuki's face changes with millions of different of emotions flashing through and the way he splutters.

"What the fuck Deku! The hell are you even talking abo-"

"I'm not stupid Kacchan! I know what you've been doing behind my back! So don't tell me what the hell am I talking about!"

Izuku yells, he watches as Katsuki's face pales.

"How long..?"

Izuku scoffs, of all things, he asks how long he's known.

"I've known for a year now. And I never brought it up cause I love you so much. But I guess it doesn't matter anymore because fucking Kirishima will always be your number one priority!"

Izuku's just burnt up with so much pent up anger that he couldn't help but let it control him.

"For fuck sake, what the hell do you even see in Kirishima? What does he have that I don't?"

Katsuki didn't like the tone of voice Izuku had going on and he made sure he voiced about it.

"Watch your fucking tone, Deku."

Izuku laughs in his face.

"Watch my tone? What? You're gonna hit me? You're gonna beat me up cause I had a certain tone that you don't like, to address Kirishima?"

Katsuki growls as he stomps, with anger lacing his every step, forward and pushes Izuku back down on the couch.

"I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you and why you're acting like a fucking bitch. I don't fucking like how your talking about Eijiro."

Izuku glares up at Katsuki with as much anger as Katsuki was looking at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I can't be angry that my boyfriend never comes home. I'm sorry that I can't be angry to know that both of you are fucking like teenagers behind my back. I'm sorry that I can't be angry that I wait up every single goddamn night for you only for you to not fucking come home. I'm sorry for being angry at myself for not having the balls to confront you and letting this whole shit show continue. I'm sorry that I'm angry that I've spent so much tears and heartbreak over you. I'm sorry that I just want to be selfish for once and have you home! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry that I can't be angry to know you don't care about me as much as fucking Kirishima!"

Izuku breathes heavily as he finishes yelling. Katsuki only stares at him in silence.

"You know what, I don't care anymore. I don't, so if you're gonna break up with me. Then do so. Break up with me so now you don't have anything to hold you back from fucking Kirishima like a wild animal. God, you two truly deserve each other. Two fucking detestable beings like yourself deserve each oth-"

Izuku doesn't even get to finish before his head is whipped to the side. He gingerly reaches up and touches his cheek that is starting to sore over.

"Are you fucking done yet?"

Izuku doesn't answer as he continues to touch his cheek. Did Katsuki just punch him?

"If you are, thank _fucking god_."

Izuku hears him bark out a harsh laughter.

"Thanks for making everything easier for me, fucking Deku."

Izuku turns to watch as Katsuki heads over to to the front door slipping his shoes on and grabbing his keys. He sees Katsuki look over his shoulder to him, his eyes held anger but there was such a coldness that froze Izuku.

"I hope you fucking die alone."

And with that parting words. He slams the door shut. A sudden silence washes over the living room.

Izuku leans back on the couch. After the whole adrenaline went down, Izuku broke down.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..."

Izuku cries like never before. This is it. This is the end. His world crumbles around him like a dream that was ending.

Through Izuku's bleary eyes, he sees Katsuki's phone left forgotten on the floor. It lights up with a notification.

Izuku slides down until he reaches the phone. It was a message from Kirishima.

_I can't wait to see you soon! I haven't seen you all week with our schedules being hectic ;-; I missed you Katsu. I love you so much!_

Izuku drops the phone as he starts to hyperventilate. He grasped his chest as he cried out in pain, the thorns rustled violently until they finally punctured his lunges. He could taste the blood rushing into his mouth. The daffodils in his throat begins fumbling out of his throat faster than he's seen before. Blood drips down his chin like a bloody river and began staining the white carpet. He cups his hand over his chin in hopes of stopping the blood but it was to no avail. All he was create a little pool of blood in his cupped hands, blood that slips through his fingers. It doesn't matter what he did, daffodils just kept on fluttering out of his lips.

He moves himself into Katsuki's and his room, the pool of blood in his hands splashes onto his clothing as he stumbled from blacking out for a second, when he came back to reality. He was resting against the wall.

He couldn't breathe.

He was panicking.

He pushed himself from the wall leaving a bloody handprint on the wall. He promptly falls on the bed, daffodils fluttering out of his mouth like a stream until it covered the bedsheets. He cries as he tries to fill oxygen into his punctured lungs.

He falls, growing weaker. He laughs ironically, it seemed Katsuki was right. He was going to die alone.

Tears fell from his eyes.

He sees the room beginning to blur. The vines pushing at every space in his chest. He was suffocating. Blood spills past his gaping mouth and taints the bedsheets and daffodils.

Then his life begin flashing through his eyes. All the happy and sad memories. And he couldn't help but cry.

"Kacchan.. Kacchan... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you.."

He closes his eyes feeling his breath slowing. The flowers blooming everywhere in his chest and around him.

"Kacchan.. Kacchan... Kacchan."

All he could do was mutter out his name. His fingers twitched and the smell of daffodils reaches his nose. Even if he was scared. The scent of the daffodils were calming to him, even if they were his death sentence.

So caught up in repeating Katsuki's name. He doesn't hear the front door opening again and cursing from the living room.

"Kacchan, Kacchan, Kacchan..."

As if summoned, he hears Katsuki's voice.

"Deku?"

Izuku doesn't realize how much he wanted to hear his voice until now. He smiles, at least the gods above are pitying him enough to send him a delusion of Katsuki. But it'll be fine. He thinks he'll be okay if he continues to hear it.

"Deku? Deku where are you?"

He hears shuffling, and then he hears a sucked in breath.

"Deku!"

He feels the bed dip and he feels warm arms around him. He opens his eyes and sees Katsuki's face.

He looked... panicked.

Scared?

Izuku reaches up and touches his face with bloody fingers. He was warm. Was he real? No matter, there was things he had to say even if it wasn't the real Katsuki.

"I'm sorry, I was out of line. I didn't mean what I said... even, even if you're not real. I want you to know that I love you so much. And I hope you find happiness in Kirishima. I hope Kirishima can give you what I didn't have."

Izuku's hand slips, but before it could fall. He feels a warm hand catch his.

"Dek-Izuku, look at me. Why didn't you tell me..? Why didn't you tell me you had the hanahaki disease?"

Katsuki's voice trembled, tears welling up in his oh so beautiful ruby eyes.

"I was scared.. but it's okay now. I've said what I wanted to say. I'll be okay. I think... I think I'm ready to go."

Izuku looks up, tears that weren't his falls onto his face. Katsuki looked horrified, he looked desperate.

"No Dek-Izuku! Stay with me! Okay, come on. We, we still have time!"

Izuku shakes his head slowly. Blood dribbling down his chin, he didn't have much time left. The vines were killing him.

"No, I don't... I've found my inner peace. I've gotten to tell you how I feel. I'm happy."

Izuku smiles as tears fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry! Izuku I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that I've done, I'm sorry for hurting you repeatedly. I didn't mean it when I said I hoped you die alone. Please, please don't die on me... please don't go."

Katsuki choked as he held Izuku closer, Izuku's head rests on Katsuki's shoulder. He touches Katsuki's hand and squeezes it.

"It's okay... I forgive you. I love you too much to ever hate you. And besides."

Izuku looks up at Katsuki and gives him a wobbly toothy grin filled with blood.

"I didn't die alone."

He smiles so lovingly towards Katsuki who only cries harder as he sees the dulling in Izuku's once vibrant green eyes.

Katsuki watches as Izuku's eyes closes with a finality. Hears how he takes his one last shallow breath and.. and was gone.

Forever.

Katsuki cries like never before. He clutches onto Izuku as he rocks back and forth. Apologizing feverishly into Izuku's hair.

Izuku's last words ringing in his ears.

"I got to see you one last time..."


End file.
